


Day 62 - A Hard Time

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [62]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John wanking on the floor, M/M, Sherlock eavesdropping, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock bends down over his microscope and ignores the text alert from his mobile.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 62 - A Hard Time

*chirp*

Sherlock bends down over his microscope and ignores the text alert from his mobile.

Since they moved his lab equipment into 221C he gets a lot more experiments done without John interrupting him because he needs the table, because something smells, because something is burning, because he wants to talk, because dinner is ready.

If John wants something now, he texts. Much easier to ignore.

46 minutes have passed since the first text. John therefore decided to eat dinner alone.

*chirp*

He doesn’t react. 

*chirp*

This time Sherlock looks up. What can John want now?

He hears him shuffling about in the room above him. Then he almost drops his pipette, because John just _moaned_.

What? Frozen in his movement he closes his eyes, listens and deduces.

John is lying on the floor [so that his sounds are better heard in the flat below] on his back. He is touching himself with one hand [only one elbow bumps on the floor rhythmically] and moving his hips accordingly [floorboard creaks]. 

“Aah, yes.”

The soft moan snaps Sherlock from his immobility and he picks up his phone to look at the messages.

// Dinner is ready. Are you coming up?

// I’m horny. Want to help?

// Guess not. Your loss.

Sherlock drops his mobile and runs up the stairs, already busy opening his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was '221C'.
> 
> Atlin said 'The flat Mrs. Hudson said she had a hard time renting. "I expect it's the damp."'  
> Um, my brain kinda got stuck on 'hard' and 'damp'. Can you blame me? :D


End file.
